1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to a film cooled multi-walled structure of a turbine engine.
2. Background Information
A floating wall combustor for a turbine engine typically includes a bulkhead that extends radially between inner and outer combustor walls. Each of the combustor walls includes a shell and a heat shield, where the heat shields define opposed radial sides of a combustion chamber. Cooling cavities are defined radially between the heat shield and the shell. These cooling cavities fluidly couple impingement apertures defined in the shell with effusion apertures defined in the heat shield.
During turbine engine operation, the impingement apertures direct cooling air into the cooling cavities to impinge against the heat shield. The effusion apertures subsequently direct the cooling air into the combustion chamber to film cool the heat shield. The cooling air flowing out of each effusion aperture, for example, may form a film that generally flows against a downstream portion of the heat shield to provide film cooling. However, turbulent core air within the combustion chamber may cause the film to detach from the heat shield after only traveling a relatively small distance and mix with the core air. As a result, some portions of the heat shield may receive limited film cooling.
There is a need in the art for an improved film cooled multi-walled structure such as a turbine engine combustor wall.